Amor entre cenizas
by Yue Akai
Summary: Flippy en medio de la guerra encuentra algo interesante,una chica,que al parecer es igual que el y no me refiero a tener doble personalidad si no a que ella fue sometida a las mismas pruebas que el, curiosos Flippy (Fliqpy) miran como los etraños cabellos rojizos de la chica amenzan insertarceles en alguna parte del cuerpo y a decir verdad con ese aire de peligro-ternura se ve sexi
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En sus sueños un demonio se alza entre tinieblas junto a un mar de cadáveres en agoníaF pidiendo salvación adornado con un gran e intenso cielo rojizo

Mientras un niño se acerca llorando mientras en sus suaves labios decía "Sálvame" ,pero antes de que te pudieras acercar la oscuridad te envolvió como si esta se aferrase a tu existencia

Tratas de gritar pero lo único que salen de tus labios es solo tu respirar

De pronto ves una luz entre tanta oscuridad, la sigues y después de ese deslumbramiento miras con horror aquella habitación blanca en la que todos estos días, meses ,¿Quién sabe?, incluso años te has encontrado y miras con mas horror como uno de esos hombres se acerca a ti y en su mano esta una de esas agujas que tanto dolor te provocan

Una vez más maldices tu existencia por estar en esa maldita habitación blanca de la cual el único color que da brillo es tu melena roja ahora vuelta púas

_Capitulo primero: El origen de __**Fliqpy**_

**Con una luna carmesí a su espalda como la llama de una cerilla**

– ¡Vamos, avancen malditos bastardos,que esta guerra no a terminado!–

**Se fue puesto en libertad esta noche, con una sonrisa malvada, su verdadera naturaleza al descubierto **

– ¡Capitán, capitán, se lo suplico por favor ayúdeme! – pero antes de poder seguir suplicando la voz de aquel pobre hombre fue apagada por un cuchillo en su garganta

**Hambriento de estaxis, riendo sobre este mundo tan caprichoso**

No debiste haber suplicado soldado – dije entre risas el peliverde comandante de aquel escuadrón a él no le importaba si eran de su propio equipo aquí solo importaba matar para vivir, pensaba mientras sonreía

**¡Qué colmillos tan apocalípticos!**

Aquel hombre de sonrisa puntiaguda avanzaba matando a cada contrincante que este frente a él ,aunque "por error" terminaba apuñalando a uno que otro compañero pero eso no importaba gritaba con..

¿**Una mirada de diversión**?

**Esta noche despierta un demonio, rasgando, desgarrando, en sus locos castigos**

–¡Mueran malditos estúpidos, mueran!– decía entre risas con su mirada ámbar

**El no mira el dolor de los demás si no que pisotea sus lágrimas **

–¡No porfavor,no..!–las agonías y suplicas acalladas por el mismo cuchillo que mato a los compañeros de aquella persona o mejor dicho de aquel ser

**Mientras observaba las tiritantes sombras de sus lamentables vidas sin manera de escapar**

**Sin duda no hay nada en sus ojos salvo diversión**

– Capitán comandante señor ,ya casi entramos a la base enemiga – decía uno de sus pocos amigos experto en el arte del ocultismo

– Bien, solo nos queda avanzar – dijo el peliverde sonriendo de diversión mientras esperaba y en su mente cantaba la "dulce" canción de la muerte

**Su canción sonando esta en los desechos **

**Atravez de la oscuridad bailando**

**Elevando un corazón desgarrado**

**Como si de un juego se tratase**

**Los gritos de los sacrificios se esparcen como debe ser**

**Con pura crueldad brillante sobre**

**El temor tallado en sus cuerpos**

**Esta noche un demonio infantil lleno de poder**

**Aletean sus alas**

**Los gritos que parten la niebla en el cielo manchando de carmesí que se esparce y **

**En la palma de su inocente mano juega con sus almas asustadas**

– ¡Oh mi..!,¡tenias que orinarte! – decía el oji-ambar asqueado mirando sus ex brillantes zapatos llenos de él liquido amarillento proporcionado de aquel pobre hombre – ¡Maldito hijo de puta! – cuando por fin su favorito cuchillo se clavaba en los ojos de aquel hombre haciendo gritar de agonía

**Bellamente, lamentablemente, cierra sus puños para hacer florecer las flores**

Agarrado la cabeza de mismo hombre al cual le quito la vista con una de sus manos agarro su cabeza y la cerro fuertemente mirando como "florecían" las flores carmesí

– ¡Ya casi entramos! – decía riendo mientras dejaba caer otro cuerpo inerte y e de aclarar que cuando dijo ya entramos no se refería a él si no a su otro y débil yo

**Encerrado en la oscuridad en algún momento enloqueció. Pudriéndose a medida que crecia, extendiendo sus repugnantes alas (garras dado el caso)**

Con forme avanzaban habían mas contrincantes que por el eran fácilmente derrotados pero uno tuvo la suerte de poder herir uno de sus brazos persona que fue rápidamente asesinado por el herido

Extiende la mano con sus dedos malditos como si un juego se tratase cortando lo sano, mordiento la reencarnación

Los que oraron al infierno son los soha-deva

Al fin entrando a el cuarto de su objetivo miro a su contrincante "El Comandante Tigger" al cual le pregunto

– Dime maldito, estos cuerpos de sangre extraña, A dónde van? –

– Vienen donde tu viniste **Fliqpy** y van donde tu iras –

– No lo creo –

Después de ese intercambio de palabras hubo una ardua batalla que de la cual no hubo un resultado final debido a que Tigger había logrado escapar antes del ataque final del oji-ambar

Exhausto y regresando en si la mirada del peliverde cambio al mismo tono de su pelo excepto que su mirada lo único que transmitía era "Tristeza y soledad"

– Flippy encontramos algo que quizás te interesé –

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este es el primer fic de esta pareja y pues solo espero que vaya a resultar como espero se agradece un comentario y la canción le pertenece a "Foreground Eclipse" llamada "


	2. Flaky - Escapes

Bueno se agradecen los 4 comentarios que me han dejando enserio muchas gracias

Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusivamente de Mondo!

Canción: Foreground eclipse- Escapes

Autor: Yue Akai

* * *

– ¿A que te refieres?..Disco,¡mierda deja de bailar!,¡no es una de tus malditas pistas! – grito el peliverde enfurecido ante los movimientos estúpidos de su compañero

– ¡Oh vamos!, como sea, es mejor que lo vegas a ver tu mismo – comento el peli-naranja

– Bien –

Caminando entre el montón de muertos llegaron a una habitación con una gran puerta de metal

– Antes de entrar Flippy, ten cuidado "eso" ya a matado a 5 de nuestros mejores soldados – hablo Disco con semblante serio, dándole a entender a Flippy que enserio era peligroso sea lo que sea que había ahí dentro

_**"¡Esto se ve**** divertido!"**_comento su otro yo

Entrando con cuidado Flippy se sorprendió de lo que había en esa blanca habitación,no era nada mas no nada menos que una linda chica con un vestido blanco-gris seguramente sucio por X motivo y de una gran melena roja

**Dime porque,¿porque te ves tan cansada como si estuvieras muerta?**

– ¿Estas bien?– pregunto Flippy amablemente

– S-si..¿quien son ustedes? – decía la chica gravemente herida mostrando el miedo que llevaba dentro y extrañamente sus pelos empezaban a pararse formando picos

**¡Nunca digas,nunca pretendas que estas bien!**

– No estas bien,tranquila no te haremos daño – comento Flippy

**"Huyendo de la oscuridad enfrente de mi e matado a todos mis sentimientos , me e ("han"..dado la ocasión) encerrado en este cuarto bajo llave**

**Mi corazón que e escondido,mis venas que han cortado"  
**

– Yo..yo..quiero ir a casa – desplomandoce la chica se puso a llorar y su pelo a la normalidad

** Por Favor, tu eres la única persona, llévame lejos**

– ¿Porque estas herida?,por favor no pretendas estar bien,como dije antes no te haremos daño – hablo Flippy

– Ellos..ellos me llevaron lejos de hogar y me comenzaron a meter esas agujas con ese liquido extraño..yo – comencando a sollozar mas fuerte la chica paro de hablar

– Tranquila, no tienes porque esforzarte te sacaremos de aquí – Flippy no podía creer que ella mato a sus hombres

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que la chica cayo desplomada al suelo como si una muñeca se tratase

– Disco lleva la – ordeno Flippy viendo como este iba a protestar – es una orden

– ¡Si Señor! – saludo este

_**"Matala su sangre se ve exquisita,¡claro despues de jugar un rato con ella!"**_

_"Cállate"_

después de eso todo el cuartel -o lo que quedaba de el - se marcharon a su refugio

Ayi Flippy acostó a la pelirroja cuidadosamente ya que recién la habían curado

Peli-roja de la cual desconocía su nombre

En su hombro se veía claramente el tatuaje que decía "01"

"Quizas,sea igual que yo" pensó Flippy mirando en si hombro el numero "02",pensando el porque tenían que vivir todo eso

_"¿Porque tenia que existir el?"_

**_" Sabes que soy el único que no te a abandonado...hermano "_**hablo este tras escuchar sus pensamientos

_"Tienes razón Fliqpy_"

después de todo el murió por el

* * *

Al día siguiente

Flaky habría sus ojos carmesí suavemente

"Extraño" pensó "hoy no soñé con el niño otra vez"

Y no solo eso le resultaba extraño también le resultaba "extraño" el hecho de sentir que el piso era suave y en ves de frío era cálido y también que sentía que abrasaba a una calida suave pero fuerte almohada

Pensándolo bien ella no tenia ninguna almohada en "ese" lugar y también que el piso era frío en ves de cálido

Asustada abrí los ojos rápidamente pegando el grito mas fuerte de toda su vida botando al "bulto" que estaba junto a ella ase unos segundos

– ¡Que de**monios**! – gritaba el peliverde de ojos verde y amarillo

– ¡¿Q-q-quien e-eres?! – grito suavemente la peli-roja

– ¿Pero que ...?..tsk, soy Flippy y el es Fliqpy – señalo un ojo verde y después el amarillo

– **Es mejor que te cuides mal.**..– pero no termino de hablar ya que el mismo se pego un golpe, sorprendida Flaky solo pego un grito ahogado

– ...– ella solo se quedo en silencio observando como el peliverde se recuperaba de su propio golpe

– Antes de explicarte que fue lo que paso hace unos cuantos momentos,dime, ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto el

– Flaky..creo –suspiro la peli-roja almenos con ese joven no se sentía tan insegura como con aquellos hombres de blanco

– ¿Crees?..¿y tus apellidos? – pregunto nuevamente Flippy

– N-no los recuerdo – contesto

– ¿Ase cuanto estabas encerrada ahí? – cuestiono de nuevo

– Días,meses, incluso años. La verdad es que ni y-yo misma l-lo se – carraspeo para no intentar tartamudear demasiado

– ¿Sabes lo que hacían las inyecciones que ellos te pusieron? –

Flaky solo lo miro un poco asustada pero después de pensarlo un poco suspiro hondo y cerro sus ojos

Después de hacer aquello Flippy/Fliqpy miro sorprendido como el pelo de ella empezaba a pararse formando unas púas que amenazaban clavársela en alguna parte de el cuerpo y es que ciertamente la chica se veía sexy con ese aire de peligro-ternura

– Vaya..–

Después de decir esa palabra Flippy observo como la chica se empezaba a calmar pero de un momento a otro vio como una de las púas venia directo a el, que con un poco de suerte logro esquivarla

– ¡L-l-lo s-s-siento! – se disculpo con pequeñas lagrimas la chica mientras sacudía sus brazos

"Interesante" pensó su otro yo "Esto sera divertido"

"Controlate Fliqpy"

"Tu no me mandas idiota"

Pero antes de seguir con su pelea interna Flaky lo interrumpió sorprendiéndolo con unas palabras que ni el ni su otro yo se las esperaban

– Gracias –

– ¿Porque? – pregunto el

– Por salvarme y curarme,pero solo te quería pedir un favor mas – dijo ella tímidamente

–¿Cual? – se sorprendió hasta el mismo de aceptar con facilidad

–¿ Puedes llevarme a un lugar? –

* * *

**En mi inconsciente haciendo esto me llevare al éxtasis **

**Pero ,¿donde deberia de ir para encontrar mi hogar?**

_" A casa"_ se convenció ella misma mientras caminaba junto a Flippy y su tripulación,por aquel boscoso lugar por suerte a el le quedaba de paso a donde quería ir

**Aqui donde perdi todo me cortare una vez mas**

Con lagrimas en los ojos Flaky miraba como aquel desastroso lugar hecho cenizas se hacia llamar su hogar

Flaky agarro uno de sus cabellos puntiagudos y se corto una parte de su muñeca siendo observada por Flippy y Disco

**Olvidando todo el dolor**

Flippy junto con Disco observaba como de la herida que se hizo Flaky comenzaba a salir una rosa junto a un látigo

Sorprendidos también observaron que comenzaba a destrozar lo poco que quedaba de aquel lugar llorando mientras gritaba

**Superando mi tristeza, sigo gritando**

"Solo grita" pensaba la peli-roja

**¡Porfavor, tu eres la única persona, llevame lejos!**

**¡Salvame!**

Dejando de destrozar aquel lugar Flaky callo de rodillas todavía llorando y para sorpresa de ella y de Disco  
Flippy se encontraba abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello

Después de eso solo hubo paz para Flaky

_**"Niña estúpida,¿cuando dejaras de llorar?"**_dijo Fliqpy

* * *

Después de aquel inoportuno momento Flippy junto con Disco regresaron a el refugio que habían preparado sus compañeros en su ausencia

Entrando a su campaña Flippy recostó a Flaky en la camilla

"Hey Fliqpy,¿recuerdas cuando me querías matar? " le pregunto a su hermano

"Como olvidarlo,fue divertido" río su "hermano"

"Ja ja ja , no es gracioso,dime...¿a ella la quieres matar?" pregunto

"No idiota...la quiero violar" respondió pervertidamente Fliqpy

"Seras..como sea sabes que no te dejare lastimarla" dijo serio

"Intenta detenerme"

Y así su conversación interna termino

– Es mejor dormir con Disco...– pero fue interrumpido

"¡No,No, con el idiota de los ochenta no!,¡prometo no hacerle nada!por hoy!"

– Bien –

Así nuestro sexy Flippy termino su día

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capi

¡Se agradecen reviews! actualizo cuando tenga mas de 5 reviews :trollface:


	3. Utaite Slave of machine - Fliqpy

¡Hola!,aquí regrese con el nuevo capitulo a pesar de que solo me dejaron 4 reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivamente de Mondo.

"_Pensamientos_"

– Dialogo –

***Recuerdos***

**Canción: Utaite Slave of Machine - Fukuwa**

* * *

Me desperté extrañamente sin haber tenido ninguna eso creía.

**Abrí los y vi el espectáculo cruel,me hundí en las derivas del humo de armas**

– **¡Estamos preparados para morir,esto es guerra,esto es el valor!**– gritaba mi hermano mientras alzaba su mano que sostenía su arma diciéndoles a todos que debíamos luchar.

Deseaba haber seguido en esa oscuridad en la que había estado antes de abrir los ojos

**Si es el fin del mundo quiero dormir mas**

**¿Porque somos esclavos de las maquinas?**

¿Porque somos esclavos de_ nuestras_ armas?

Desgraciadamente era la única forma de seguir en este mundo.

Recuerdo cuando mi madre nos abrazaba, a pesar de haber tenido 2 años en esos momentos Fliqpy y yo recordamos a la perfección como esta nos abrazaba después de darnos un beso y se marchaba con esos hombres vestidos de blanco, de saber que se estaba despidiendo para siempre,no hibieramos permitido que se marchara,pero sin intension de nuestra parte ademas de no saber las verdaderas razones le sonreimos mientras iba con esos hombre poco después entendimos que nos había dejado a nuestra suerte en aquella habitación negra.

(Pero no sabian la verdadera razón de su partida)

Fliqpy me abrazo y me beso en la frente al igual como hizo ella y en cambio yo solo cerré mis parpados.

**Abrí los ojos y vi una escena espantosa.**

– **¡Mierda**! – gritaba el mientras caía lentamente en mis brazos envuelto por una gran capa desangre y esa palabra había sido la ultima maldición de mi de que hace unos meses intentaba matarme en esos momentos sentí un gran horror y una terrible angustia. Pasaron no mas de 5 segundos desde que dejo de respirar y ya empezaba a extrañarlo como nunca extrañe a nadie.

Porque el fue la única persona a mi lado así como yo lo fui para el.

**Reunir las tropas,orar por los muertos.**

Orar para que regresaran la respiración de mi odioso pero querido hermano.

**Como la lluvia negra lavando el olor del humo provocado por los disparos.**

**Me dedico una oración en la fría y oxidada vida.**

**Baje los parpados suavemente con la mano izquierda.**

Los suaves y fríos parpados de mi hermano.

**Esta la ultima voz** (su ultima voz),** levante la mano derecha del mar de sangre.**

**Si este es el fin del mundo quiero dormir mas.**

El día anterior de la muerte de mi hermano al levantarse el sol junto con nosotros con voz raspada me dijo "_**Si este es el fin del mundo quiero dormir mas**_", no entendí hasta verlo sin vida en mis brazos hace unosdías él sabia que en este día iba a dar su ultimo aliento.

**"¿Porque soy esclavo de las maquinas?"**

**Así en esta estancia disfrute de la guerra.**

Disfrute matar a aquel contrincante que le quito el ultimo aliento de vida a mi hermano,disfrute matarlo con mis propias manos.

**Quiero ver la otra cara del puto mundo.**

**Aquí esta el infierno,nunca olvido,nunca olvide a los muertos.**

Nunca olvide a mi hermano.

– ¡Tenemos esperanzas que debemos defender! – grite a mis soldados sosteniendo en alto la arma de mi hermano.

**No hemos llegado al fin.**

–** ¡Vamos**! –gritamos todos.

Esa noche llore por mi esa noche el apareció **en mi mente**.

**En mi cabeza.**

* * *

Desperté agitado a la par de Flaky.

– ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto entre sorprendida y preocupada.

– No – respondi a secas sudando.

_**"Aquí estoy"**._

* * *

_Corto lo se,gracias por leer._

_Corregido*_


End file.
